


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett's been hitting the gym a lot lately, and the results are very distracting. Link can't deny his feelings any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellann_Nicollares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/gifts).



> Plot? Timeline? Screw it - this is just smut. Enjoy.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Rhett says suddenly, startling Link out of a light doze. He jerks his head up and blinks owlishly. For a moment he’s disoriented. Where are they? Not the studio, not his house – oh, of course. The hotel room. Link gives his head a shake to clear it. 

“A shower,” Link repeats blankly. “Okay.” He yawns loudly. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I’m s’posed to be finishing this stuff,” he adds with a vague gesture at his laptop, trying to remember exactly what he’d been working on. 

“I did. Just now. When you started to drool on me.” Rhett points to a visible wet patch on the shoulder of his shirt.

“Sorry,” Link offers, wiping at his mouth and chin. He keeps his voice carefully light hearted. “I was tired and you were comfortable.”

“It’s alright, I’m used to it. You did the same thing to me all the way here on the plane,” Rhett teases with a grin. “See you in a bit,” he adds over his shoulder as his long strides quickly carry him across the hotel room. 

Link watches him go, wistfully. He _had_ been comfortable, and he always enjoyed the chance to be physically close to Rhett. Sometimes he played it off as an accident, but the truth was that he loved the excuse to touch his gorgeous best friend. To drift off to the comforting, steady sound of Rhett’s pulse thrumming beneath his warm skin felt so intimate. And despite some occasional teasing, the tall blond always tolerated it. Of course, if Rhett knew it was anything other than just one of Link’s strange quirks, he might not be so lenient. That thought sends a little stab of pain through Link’s chest.

When the door closes, Link waits a few moments, and then stands up slowly and eases over to the hotel bathroom. Inside, he can hear Rhett shuffling around and then the sound of clothing falling onto the floor with a light _whoomph._ At the metallic clink of a belt being undone, Link’s breath speeds up. He pictures the scene in his mind – Rhett unbuttoning his shirt slowly, revealing more and more of his bare skin. Unzipping his fly and bending over to get his tight skinny jeans off his ankles, his ass held high in the air. When he straightened up again, the underwear would come off too. _Oh, my goodness,_ Link thinks to himself as he savours the mental image, wondering what Rhett’s manhood looked like when it was stiff with arousal.

Rhett’s new exercise regime is really working for him and it’s been extremely distracting. Link can’t stop looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye, examining the outline of his pecs through his tight shirts and noticing how toned and firm his torso is becoming. His posture has improved, his arms have thickened, and his jeans have seemed even tighter than usual lately. Maybe his thighs, like his biceps, have also grown a little from the intense workout class he’s been attending. Whatever the reason, Link was being treated to occasional peeks of Rhett’s buttcrack when he bent over and the outline of his impressive package through the denim. If he didn’t know any better, Link would say Rhett was doing it on purpose just to torment him. It’s immensely difficult to always be so close and to never be allowed to touch or ogle.

Link swallows back the guilt in his throat and presses his ear against the door, listening to the sounds of Rhett’s bare feet padding quickly across the vinyl. It must be cold in there. The air conditioner is on full blast and the thermostat is set so low that he feels a little guilty for wasting so much energy. Rhett must be covered in goose bumps. Once he got the shower running and stepped underneath the water, he’d groan as the heat enveloped him. He’d tilt his head back and his hair would flatten and flow straight, like honey dripping fresh from the comb, broad chest heaving, water dripping down over his tiny pink nipples…

It’s too much. With a groan, Link takes a step back and quietly lets his head thunk against the wall. He feels like such a creep. Listening to his best friend take a shower and fantasizing about what he must look like. As he mentally berates himself, he can hear Rhett humming cheerfully, and then the sound of the shower drowns out anything else.

“Dammit,” Link curses to himself. He’s actually disappointed. Well, maybe this is good. Maybe he could actually get some work done and stop being a huge pervert.

“Link!” Rhett calls over the sound of the rushing water. With a guilty start, Link jumps back from the door so fast he almost loses his balance. 

“What do you want?” he yells back, backing away so that it sounds like he’d been sitting on the bed this whole time.

“Can you bring me that gym bag? I forgot my new shower gel and the soap bar in here sucks. The door’s unlocked.”

Link’s heart starts to beat a little more quickly at the thought of being in the same room as a wet and naked Rhett. “Sure,” he quickly answers. He locates Rhett’s big grey gym bag and hoists it over his shoulder, his hands shaky as he fumbles for the doorknob.

Inside, it’s a few degrees warmer, and the mirror is already beginning to fog up. Link sets the bag down on the floor and opens it, searching for the shower gel Rhett wanted. Forcing all inappropriate images out of his mind, Link taps the shower curtain. “Here,” he says shortly. “Found it.”

An arm pops out from behind the shower curtain, and then Rhett’s face appears. “Thanks,” Rhett grins boyishly. His hair is plastered to his forehead and water drips from his beard. Link can only stare dumbly as Rhett grabs the bottle out of his hand and disappears behind the curtain again. “Oh, that’s much better,” he says with an audible sigh. The smell of some pleasant traditionally masculine spice, like cedarwood, suddenly fills the air.

Link stands motionless, staring at the teasing shape of Rhett behind the cream coloured shower curtain. Rhett’s naked body is _so close_ , just a few feet away, all wet and bulging with new muscles. His large, strong hands are probably lathering his body up with the slick, fragrant gel, leaving his skin glistening and covered in little bubbles. Link’s cock stirs in his pants and he begins to tremble. Gosh, he can’t stand this.

“Are you still here?” Rhett suddenly asks. “What are you doing? If you have to pee, tell me before you flush.”

Link doesn’t answer. He’s rapidly coming to some sort of conclusion and he has no idea what the outcome will be. Biting his lip, Link tries to break down the situation logically, but it’s impossible to concentrate. Finally, he stops trying altogether and just lets his brain take the backseat. He lets his body go, to do whatever it may want to do. _The brain is on vacation, everybody. It has left the dang building. Do what you want._ His legs march over to the shower curtain and in one bold move he rips it open completely.

“Link? What the heck! What do you think you’re – ” Rhett stops and looks at the expression on Link’s face. He flushes deeply and tries to cover himself with his enormous hands. Two spots of colour bloom high on his cheeks, but he makes no move to pull the curtain back across. He just stares at Link with wide, uncertain eyes that look almost silver-grey in the bathroom’s harsh high-wattage light. The two of them trade heavy breaths for a long, still moment. Tension crackles in the air. But Rhett doesn’t tell him to leave. He’s not freaking out.

“I’m coming in,” he tries to say firmly, but his voice cracks. He doesn’t let himself think. If he thinks too hard, he’ll chicken out. Instead he shucks off his shirt and pants as fast as he can. Before he takes off his underwear he hesitates for a second. Link’s brain catches up with the situation and overwhelms him with one bright stab of doubt and apprehension. What is he _doing_? This wasn’t one of his fantasies. This was real life. Link stands frozen with his thumbs tucked in the waistband of his briefs when he hears a soft noise and realizes that Rhett is still watching him, but with curiosity, not uncertainty, in his eyes.

“You gonna take those off too?” asks Rhett in a strained voice. Slowly, he drops his hands back to his sides, no longer covering himself. He simply stands and waits to see what Link will do, the stream of water hitting him in the shoulder and spraying everywhere in a fine mist. In this light Link can really see the difference in Rhett’s body. The man had always been big and tall, but now his muscle definition, combined with his smooth clear skin and light body hair, makes him look like a statue of a god. He’s absolutely stunning.

Link slides his underwear down his hips. Rhett’s eyes follow the movement, trailing down Link’s body slowly. His small pink tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. When their eyes meet again, there’s a strange look on Rhett’s face. It’s almost a challenging smirk, like he’s daring Link to take charge and do something. 

Well, then. Link steps into the tub and grabs Rhett by the waist, pushing him back against the shower wall. Rhett goes willingly, pliant in Link’s hands. He gasps when his back hits the tile and arches away from the coldness of it. Link holds him still and finally dares to let his eyes drop down between Rhett’s legs to where the blond’s manhood rises proudly from a dense thicket of hair the same colour as his beard. He’s half-hard already, and Link can feel himself getting there too. The air is thick and steamy and the sound of the water roars in his ears, driving away all shreds of rational thought.

“Link…” Rhett says, a little faintly, blinking water from his eyes. He sounds just as dazed as Link feels. “What are you gonna…”

“I don’t know,” Link admits. He presses his body into Rhett’s, shuddering a little at the intensity of the feeling of all that hot moist skin against his own. The thought of kissing Rhett on the lips flashes through his mind but it feels like too much at once. Instead, he leans in and kisses Rhett’s chest instead. When that earns him a quiet moan, he moves his lips to the man’s collarbone, sucking lightly. When he pulls back there’s a faint red bruise. The thought of leaving marks on Rhett fills Link with fire and he nuzzles into the big man’s shoulder before nipping at it firmly. When Rhett doesn’t flinch or back away, Link bites him harder. When he finally lets go he’s shocked at how deeply his teeth had sunk in. 

“You okay?” Link asks, almost too quietly to hear over the noise of the shower. He licks the ring of teeth marks imprinted in Rhett’s skin like an apology and kisses a trail of open-mouthed kisses up the man’s neck. He can feel Rhett’s heart drumming a fast and excited rhythm. There’s no hint that Rhett doesn’t want him there but he needs to be sure. 

Tentative hands settle on Link’s small waist, thumbs stroking his sides. “I’m okay,” Rhett’s deeper voice bounces off the shower walls. “A little confused, maybe, and really surprised. But not freaked out or anything, if that’s what you meant.”

“So you want this?” Link exhales in relief and clumsily kisses Rhett’s ear. 

Rhett cups the back of Link’s head and pulls him up so they’re looking directly into each other’s eyes. “Yes,” he says thickly. “I dunno what’s happening, but I want it. Kiss me?”

Link does without hesitation. He stands up on his toes as Rhett bends down, and their lips meet for the first time. Gingerly at first, and then more firmly. When Link opens his mouth, Rhett’s tongue licks inside right away as if he’d been waiting for this moment just as eagerly as Link had been. Water sprays in Link’s eyes, blinding him temporarily, but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need to see when he can touch Rhett’s shoulders and run his hands down those arms, when he can taste the man’s lithe little tongue and feel the new sensation of Rhett’s beard rubbing against his chin and cheeks. 

“Wow, this is good,” Rhett mumbles into Link’s mouth. Link agrees. Their heads tilt and fit together perfectly. Their tongues touch in what seems like a perfectly coordinated and well-practiced move, like they’ve kissed a million times before. It’s as natural as breathing. Something eases in Link’s chest. This isn’t wrong, this can’t be wrong if it feels this good.

Suddenly Rhett goes tense and breaks the kiss with a wet noise. It’s only then that Link registers the firmness pressing into his abdomen. His stomach swells with anticipation as Link realizes that Rhett’s fully hard now, and his own arousal is heavy between his legs. Wondering what direction this will take them both, Link looks up at the blond’s thunderstruck face to see Rhett staring hungrily down at his dick. They contemplate each other for a long moment. They’ve seen each other naked before, but never like this. Rhett’s erection is as big as the rest of him, long and gently curved, almost graceful with its delicately flared pink head. Link wonders what it looks like when Rhett touches himself when he’s all alone at night, his head thrown back in ecstasy and his hand working furiously on that nice long shaft.

“You mind if I…” Rhett reaches a hand towards Link’s cock. Link nods jerkily, not trusting what might come out of his mouth. That Rhett wants him just as much as he wants Rhett has rendered him incapable of coherent speech for the time being. Rhett squeezes his dick gently and pumps his hand up and down, languid and slow. “You’re huge,” Rhett says, with more than a little awe. “And so hot. Look at you, Link. Gosh.” His finger traces across the slit and Link jerks and moans at the intensity of the feeling.

Rhett likes his response. “Sensitive,” he murmurs. “and leaking so much for me already, jesus.”

Emboldened by Rhett’s dirty mouth, Link wraps his hand around Rhett’s hardness and strokes the velvety skin in the same way he touches himself. He follows Rhett’s lead and doesn’t move too fast, just lets his hand explore while he watches how Rhett responds. He seems to like the way Link gives his hand a little twist at the end of each stroke.

“Here,” Rhett says breathlessly after a minute of gentle petting, “here, like this.” And he bends a little to get their cocks at the right angle so that he can wrap his big hand around them both. Link moans at the new level of intimacy and adds his own hand to the other side. The combined feelings of Rhett’s shaft sliding next to his own, Rhett’s roughened but gentle hand on his most sensitive skin, and his own hand cupping the foreign weight of his best friend’s dick make him want more. More of Rhett. _All_ of him.

“Turn around,” Link demands roughly, pushing Rhett’s arm away with some regret. When Rhett takes too long to comply, Link grabs him by the hips and forces him to spin around to face the wall. Now he gets a stunning view of Rhett’s backside, his long and elegant legs, the golden freckled expanse of his back. “Wow,” he breathes, running his hands from Rhett’s shoulders to his ass, which he cups with both hands like a precious gift. “Oh, gosh, Rhett.”

“Fuck,” Rhett says sharply, a rare word for him. His hips hitch backward, subtly pushing his rear towards Link like he’s greedy for more. Link doesn’t deny him, squeezing the round cheeks and admiring the man’s curves and the way his butt swells out from his hips. The eager way Rhett is responding to his touch makes Link’s head spin.

Link’s manhood is reddened with arousal and glistening at the tip. It stands out in sharp contrast to Rhett’s pale white skin. He can’t stop staring at what they look like next to each other. With Rhett’s long legs, Link’s cock curves up to just barely touch that delicious crease where the thighs swell out into the gorgeous lines of Rhett’s ass. Link exhales hard, watching water pool in the small of Rhett’s back and drip tantalizingly down his cleft. He wants to follow the droplets with a finger and explore his best friend’s body completely. When Link leans forward to kiss between Rhett’s shoulder blades, the slippery tip of his cock rubs up against Rhett’s thighs, and both men gasp out loud at the sensation.

“Ohh, jesus, Link,” groans Rhett, and the muscles in his back dance beneath his skin as he reaches up to put both hands flat on the cold tiled wall. He lets his head drop down between his arms. It makes him lean forward slightly, giving Link more room to move. The submissive gesture fuels Link's desire. Taking his cock in hand and keeping it pressed up against his friend’s body, Link rises up on the balls of his feet and continues to pleasure himself. The sight of his pre-come leaking all over Rhett’s skin is mind-blowingly hot. 

“Do you like that?” Link asks in a low voice as he traces the cleft of Rhett’s ass with his cock. 

“Yes, oh, yes. That feels…amazing,” Rhett confesses. He bends his body a little more, pushing his ass out for Link, _presenting_ it to him with absolutely no shame. When he widens his legs and bends his knees a little, the new position lowers his butt down to be even closer to Link’s crotch. With a little moan, Link’s hand begins to move faster. When he suddenly realizes how close he is to coming, he forces himself to stop. He can’t come like this, not so soon. Instead he grabs Rhett’s ass, spreading the cheeks and thrusting his hips forward to nestle his cock between them. It fits so perfectly there, like it was meant to be.

“Are you gonna put it in?” Rhett mumbles, sounding like his mouth was full of cotton. His face is flushed and his eyes are still shut tight. Link can’t tell if he’s nervous or just as overwhelmed as he is himself. The question hits Link hard in the stomach and he has to pause and think it over.

“Do you want me to?” Link squeezes Rhett’s ass cheeks together and thrusts his cock into the tight crevice it makes. “I don’t have lube.”

“There’s some in my gym bag,” Rhett breath hitches as Link rolls his hips. “You could…if you wanted…”

“I could what?” Link teases him, his anxiousness making him giddy. “Use your words, Rhett.”

Rhett’s head twists around to shoot him a half-amused, half-exasperated glance. “Don’t make me beg, Link. You can do anything you want.” The words hang suspended in the air. It’s possibly the hottest thing he could have said. _Anything,_ Link muses. Quickly, he turns his attention to the bag lying on the floor just outside the shower.

“Side pocket, bottom zipper,” Rhett instructs, still facing the wall with his hands on it as if Link had bound him there. That idea distracts Link from the cold air beyond the shower curtain as he follows Rhett’s instructions and quickly locates a tiny travel-sized bottle of KY Jelly. He grabs it and darts back beneath the warm water with a sigh of relief.

“Why do you even have lube?” Link asks, smiling a bit as he looks at the bottle, fumbling at the lid.

Rhett’s blush reddens the tips of his ears. “It’s…it makes me come a lot faster when I jerk off if everything is nice and slick. I figured it’d be kinda hard to spend four days with you and not have to relieve the pressure a bit. So I’d have to be fast, try to duck away for a bathroom break or somethin’ without you noticing.”

Link’s eyebrows raise. “Really, Rhett? Is that why you suddenly had to come have a shower?” 

“You were making these little noises in your sleep and cuddlin’ up to me. It was driving me nuts.” Rhett stops, his shoulders visibly stiffening at the sound of the cap popping open. “Oh, gosh,” he moans. “Please, Link. Touch me.”

Link slicks one finger with the lube and uses his other hand to pull Rhett open again. He wants to see every second of this, what it looks like when his finger disappears inside. Rhett’s hole is pinker than the skin around it, and it twitches when he rubs a little circle around it. “Do you think about me doin’ this when you touch yourself?” he asks.

Rhett’s mouth opens but nothing comes out. He nods jerkily instead, and then inhales sharply when Link drizzles more lube down the crack of his ass, getting everything extra slippery. “Have you done this before?” he asks Rhett. “Ever had anything inside you?”

“You mean besides the dang colonic nozzle?” Rhett mutters, and then answers more loudly, “No. Never.”

“Well, you _did_ take that ‘like a professional’,” Link teases back, relieved. Rhett can’t be too nervous if he’s making jokes. The blond huffs at Link’s remark, but Link can tell that he’s smiling. “Relax,” Link reminds him. “Tell me if this hurts, okay?” He waits until Rhett nods impatiently to continue.

Rhett makes a long drawn-out _aaah_ sound as Link pushes one slender finger inside of him. The tight passage feels hot and silky and wonderfully inviting. The ring of muscle clenches against Link’s finger, drawing it deeper inside. It doesn’t take long for Rhett to request more and Link gives in gladly, inserting his middle finger alongside the first. A desperate noise from deep within the blond’s throat reverberates through the shower as Link rocks his hand gently, fucking Rhett with his fingers.

Slowly, gently, Link becomes familiar with his best friend’s most private area. Scissoring his fingers open – no easy task with how snug it is – makes Rhett squirm and bend over further. Shallow, fast thrusts with his hand make Rhett groan and drop a hand to his erection, stroking in time with Link’s rhythm. And when Link crooks his fingers upwards, Rhett’s head snaps up and he actually yells out Link’s name amidst a string of curses, shuddering violently.

Link grins, flattered. “That good, huh?” 

“Do that again,” Rhett demands when he can speak. “Right there, whatever you touched…ohhhh, _yeah_ , keep doing that. Yes, _yes_ , go faster, I like that.”

Happy to oblige, Link moves the pads of his fingers around until he feels the soft bump of sensitive nerves. He’s not exactly sure what he’s doing, but when he rubs his fingertips over the spot and massages it, he renders Rhett nearly incoherent with pleasure. Moans begin to spill from his mouth, getting louder and louder. Being in charge of Rhett’s pleasure fills Link with animalistic urges.

“One more?” Rhett grits out from between clenched teeth. “Please, Link.”

“Are you sure?” Link has a hard time believing he can fit anything else in there. He doesn’t want to hurt Rhett and spoil this whole amazing experience. Rhett answers his question with a little frustrated moan and shoves his hips back on Link’s hand. “I guess that’s a yes,” Link almost laughs. He uses an excessive amount of lube again, squirting it liberally over his ring finger. For good measure, he pulls the two fingers buried in Rhett’s ass almost all the way out and gives them a second coating too. Tucking his digits as close together as possible, with the middle finger overlapping the ring and index, Link goes back in agonizingly slowly.

“Aaah, ah, fuck!” Rhett’s shoulders visibly stiffen. “Link – oh, gosh, Link – I don’t know if I…”

Link freezes. “Too much?” he asks hesitantly, looking down to see Rhett’s hole stretching incredibly wide around his three fingers. His heart thumps at the sight. 

“N-no, not that – don’t stop, okay? It’s just…wow. Intense. For a second I wasn’t sure if I could take it, but now…” He gently moves his hips. “Oh, _wow._ Feels so full…”

“Yeah,” breathes Link, relieved. “You’re so tight. Just imagine how my cock would feel in there, fillin’ you up even more.” 

Rhett actually whimpers, a vulnerable and desperate sound that Link never thought he’d hear coming from his best friend’s lips. “I want that, so badly.”

“Next time, baby.” Link keeps his fingers still, waiting for Rhett to adjust and loosen up a bit. To distract him from any pain, Link uses his free hand to nudge Rhett’s thighs further apart so he can fondle the blond’s heavy sack from behind, rolling his balls in his hand gently. He’s shocked when his actions cause Rhett to begin moving his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Link’s fingers with abandon. Grinning, Link snakes his hand up to encircle the base of Rhett’s cock. First he teases, making a ring with his thumb and forefinger and keeping the touches feather-light. When Rhett growls in frustration Link grabs him harder and strokes more firmly.

“Yeah, touch me,” Rhett demands, eagerly clenching around the fingers inside him as Link tries to find a rhythm. “Faster, come on, Link.” The air is growing humid with the scent of sex. Sweat and water mingle on Link’s brow.

Caught between the sensations of Link’s two hands pleasuring him, it doesn’t take long for the movement of Rhett’s hips becomes erratic. Sensing the man’s impending orgasm, Link starts jerking him off in earnest and presses all three fingers firmly into Rhett’s prostate, rubbing in tight hard circles. 

“Link,” Rhett cries out in a thin high voice, very unlike him. “Link, I’m gonna come – just keep goin’, just like that, okay? Don’t stop, don’t stop. Oh, God, your _fingers_ , so fucking good.”

“I’ve got you,” Link assures him. “I’ve got you, don’t worry, I won’t stop. Come on, Rhett, let me see you come for me.” He buries his fingers inside as far as they’ll go and hooks his chin over Rhett’s shoulder to watch his own hand work up and down Rhett’s shaft. It’s dirty and messy and beautiful. Rhett’s leaking pre-come all over Link’s hand and the shower wall. He doesn’t know if Rhett’s always this wet or if it’s an effect of having his prostate massaged like this. It’s fucking hot, and it makes Link growl low in his throat as he works both hands faster. He longs to touch his own aching dick, but the need to see Rhett come eclipses his own desires.

“Unh – oohh, shit, oh, yeah, _L-Link!_ ” When Rhett finally goes rigid and reaches the height of his pleasure, he nearly paints the shower wall with the volume of come that gushes out of him in thick ropes. He chokes out Link’s name again with every spasm of his dick until Link is half-crazed with lust. There cannot be anything hotter than Rhett practically screaming his name, Link decides then and there.

Link keeps his hand moving, squeezing gently to milk every last drop out. The last of Rhett’s seed trickles weakly over his knuckles. Mesmerizing. He only lets go when he’s absolutely sure Rhett’s completely finished. 

“That was freakin’ amazing,” sighs Rhett, eyes closed. He scrunches his brow a bit when Link carefully withdraws his fingers, but quickly relaxes again. Looking down, Link feels a jolt of possessive pride. Rhett’s hole is gaping open slightly, all stretched out. He looks _used_. Used by Link. That thought, along with the idea of plunging his cock inside and stretching him further, nearly makes him dizzy with need. But he can’t, not right now. If they go that far, he wants Rhett to be hard and begging for it. It’ll have to wait for round two, so Rhett can come as hard as he just did but while clenching and squirming around Link’s cock. 

As Rhett leans his weight against the shower wall, limp and panting, Link desperately shoves his dick back into the slick cleft and thrusts upwards. “Are you sore?” he manages to ask as he slides along the crack. “This doesn’t hurt or anything, does it? I’m just gonna rub like this. I won’t put it inside you.” 

“I’m alright, just a little tender and sensitive back there. That feels good, but kinda scary. Jeeze, you feel _thick_.”

“Too big to fuck you next time?” The words spill from Link’s lips before he can think.

“I didn’t say that,” Rhett answers quickly, and Link can practically hear him blushing.

“Good.” Link lets go of his dick and seizes Rhett by the hips again, digging his nails in just a little. With a choked sound of pleasure Rhett reaches one arm behind him and helps hold Link’s cock in place, creating a nice tight passage between his ass crack and the palm of his hand. 

Link lets out a wild cry that might have been Rhett’s name as he thrusts over and over, so close now. His hips stutter and his cock accidentally pushes too far forward instead of sliding straight up. The head rubs against Rhett’s loosened entrance, pushing into it just enough to barely breach him, and both men cry out again. There’s a split second of fear where Link wonders if he’d hurt his friend – he had promised he wouldn’t penetrate him. But there’s no need to worry. It seems to excite Rhett. He squeezes his dick more tightly, forcibly positioning Link right at his entrance and rutting back on it. He rubs and teases his opening, as if he were holding a toy and working himself up to pushing it inside.

That thought is way too much to handle, and Link finally comes. His mouth drops open, letting out a long, high noise that would have been embarrassing under any other circumstance. Circling his hips in place, Link rides out the wave of ecstasy that rocks through his body. Thick white semen spurts over Rhett’s asshole. Link’s knees tremble at the incredible sight, and he shudders through the aftershocks as the last few splashes land on Rhett’s lower back. His nails dig crescent-shaped marks in Rhett’s fair skin as he clutches his best friend – his lover – tightly, as if he might fly right up in the air if Rhett’s not there to anchor him.

Link is absurdly grateful for the anti-slip mat on the shower floor as he finds himself suddenly too weak to stand up properly. He moves his hands up to Rhett’s waist for better balance and leans his body forward, crushing Rhett against the wall as the hot water cascades over their spent and sweaty bodies. Silence falls as the world slowly rights itself again and Link’s rationality begins to return.

“Good god,” Rhett finally gasps, still holding onto Link as he turns around. They embrace shakily, and Link buries his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“I love you,” Link groans into wet skin. “I love you, Rhett.”

“Love you too.” Rhett caresses his hair with a shaky hand. “That was so intense,” he laughs. “I feel like I’m tingling all over. You’re kinda crushin’ me, by the way.”

“Me too. And I don’t remember how to move. Gimme a sec.” It takes an enormous effort to stand up straight. Rhett just laughs and helps steady him, his eyes full of affection. They kiss again, slow and almost chaste except for the way their naked bodies are pressing against each other.

“We’re wasting way too much water,” Link finally manages to say. “And it’s getting cold. Let’s wash up and get outta here.”

“Mm, okay. You got me all dirty again. What’re you gonna do about that, huh?”

Link grabs the shower gel. “Come here, then.”

The two men lather each other with gel and have fun exploring each other’s bodies while getting clean. Link discovers a new obsession with having Rhett wash his hair with his soothing, dextrous fingers. Their post-coital bliss makes them giddy and silly and they trade wet kisses and playful gropes before finally getting out and towelling off. When they’re dry and dressed – or partially dressed, they only bother with their underwear – they crawl under the blankets of the same bed. Rhett spoons up to Link from behind and wraps long limbs around his body with a little sigh. Link feels safe and snug and content.

“Did you mean it about next time?” Rhett murmurs softly, after Link closes his eyes. “Will there be a next time?”

“Of course, Rhett.” Link smiles in pleasure at the memory of Rhett pushing his ass against his groin, begging for it, wanting more. “How could there not be? But in a bed, not the shower. You’re too tall for us to do it standing up.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Rhett opines cheekily, and Link giggles. “But yeah, I agree. In a bed. This bed. When we wake up.”

“Okay,” Link agrees. “We better get some rest, then.”

It’s hard to fall asleep when he’s so excited, but he eventually manages with the help of the feeling of warmth, safety and love from being practically enveloped by Rhett’s body. Link’s smile stays on his lips even after he drifts off. He can hardly wait for the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't express how grateful I am for this fandom and all its support. Nothing makes me smile more than seeing new kudos and comments popping up on my fics. You guys rock. Thank you!


End file.
